This invention relates generally to positioning mechanisms, and more specifically to electronically controlled cam servo control systems.
At least one known electronic servo system includes a plurality of installed modules, typically referred to as input/output (I/O) modules. In one application, an I/O module functions as a digital servo control module to perform precise, complex motion coordinated between two axes similar to a mechanical cam.
A control system with a velocity and torque/current feed forward compensation is used to control speed and dynamic accuracy of motion. However, these systems are complex and require large amounts of data storage.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a less complex electronic cam servo control system which delivers performance comparable to existing systems, is simpler for a user to operate, and requires less data storage space.